The invention concerns a device for storing and applying a fluid product, comprising a tank for storing the product in free form, a conveyor conduit projecting into the tank, an applicator device connected to the conveyor conduit, and a passage which has a first and a second mouth opening and in which a portion of the conveyor conduit is disposed, wherein the first mouth opening of the passage is disposed in the tank, the second mouth opening is connected to the interior of the tank only by way of the conveyor conduit, and the conveyor conduit projects out of the passage beyond the first mouth opening into the tank.
Applicator devices in the areas of writing, painting, drawing and marking, if they contain an application fluid, can be entirely roughly divided into two classes in terms of the storage capability. In the one class the application fluids are bound in capillary relationship in a storage device while in the other class the application fluid is freely movably accommodated in a hollow space. Systems of the latter kind are also known by the term ‘free ink’. It is those systems that the present invention concerns.
In the case of free ink systems special precautions must be taken to effectively prevent the freely accommodated ink from escaping. By way of example valve systems, plate storage means and compensating systems with additional capillary storage means can be used for that purpose. Accidental escape of the application fluid can be caused for example by changes in pressure or temperature. The above-described known systems suffer from the disadvantage that additional measures usually have to be taken to achieve an anti-escape capability. In general those measures require additional components and therefore lead to complicated and expensive structures, whereby the manufacturing costs are increased.
Such measures are particularly problematical if there is to be a transition from relatively small volumes in respect of the application fluid (a few ml) to larger volumes. Here the reference to larger volumes is used to denote an amount which is markedly over 2 ml, that is to say for example 10 ml. For, the larger the freely accommodated volume to be stored is, the correspondingly greater must also be the buffer measures which are conventionally provided—such as for example capillary storage means—because the compensating volume required increases with the volume of the application fluid, when the application fluid is of the same composition and with the same changes in pressure and temperature.
A further problem of known applicator devices lies in the risk of the application fluid escaping even with constant boundary conditions (pressure and temperature), particularly in the case of markedly increased volumes of freely accommodated ink. In the case of known applicator devices, a reduced pressure occurs in the interior of the tank when the writing tip serving as the applicator device faces in the direction of the force of gravity, that is to say downwardly, and the conveyor conduit is in contact with the freely accommodated ink. That reduced pressure compensates for the hydrostatic pressure of the column of fluid. Therefore known devices do not suffer from escape just under normal conditions.
If now however the filling volume of free ink is increased, the hydrostatic pressure on the ink feed device is also increased, at least when the tank is increased in size not just in the radial direction but also in the axial direction, so that a greater reduced pressure is required to give the compensation effect.
The invention is based on a state of the art formed by a device of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification. In the simplest case this involves a bottle, through which a conveyor conduit is passed into the interior of the bottle, that serves as the tank, wherein an applicator device is disposed at the other end of the conveyor conduit. The above-mentioned passage is formed in that case by the neck of the bottle. It does not usually gas-tightly surround the conveyor conduit.
The object of the invention is to develop the device of the above-indicated kind in such a way that it is more resistant to fluid discharge, more specifically even in the event of increases in pressure and/or temperature, while the complication and expenditure to provide the increased resistance to fluid discharge is to be minimal.